


Morning Questions

by fandom_oracle



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: But honestly from the moment I saw them interacting onscreen I was like, F/F, GAY!, I think I created this ship (???), Mentions of Marina's death, They're so freakin gay for each other, this is soft and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 03:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16823800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_oracle/pseuds/fandom_oracle
Summary: Lucrécia likes to make Nadia wonder.





	Morning Questions

Tuesdays were typically slow days for the shop, especially in the early morning, as Nadia had come to realize after years working on her family’s business. She’d always liked the interval between seven and eight in the morning, especially at this time of year, as allowed her to escape the growing warmth of June. 

The soft chiffon of her light blue headscarf brushed against her skin as she ran through the shop arranging products and stacking them in place. Her father was off running errands, and with Omar still asleep, that left her to take the shift; not that she wouldn’t have, as the work helped distract her from the remnants of discomfort at Marina’s passing. 

_ She’s not here _ , Nadia thought.  _ She doesn’t know what this morning feels like.  _

The idea was strange, that Marina simply wasn’t there. That she wasn’t feeling the lingering coldness of the morning air. The certainty of that unnerved Nadia. There was no hope, no possibility she was happy, or safe, or  _ breathing _ . 

She at least had that with her sister. 

So she stacked products. The systemic nature of the act distracted her from the frustrating nature of her thoughts. Arranging them by color, lining them up with the price tags on the shelves, there were clear instructions that Nadia could follow and almost manage to turn her mind off.

It had made her nothing if not surprised when the bell that indicated a customer’s entrance rang. She quickly made her way to the counter, stopping midway to look at the figure in the doorway, and tried her best not to let her features lock into a frown. 

Lucrécia was, as usual, beautiful. Her white off-the-shoulder top was embroidered with light pink patterns that Nadia thought were florals, but she didn’t want to dwell too heavily on the girl to make it out. The flowy sleeves seemed appropriate for early summer, and the shirt was tucked under a short ( _ inappropriately so _ , Nadia thought) burgundy skirt with matching suspenders that held the outfit by her shoulders. 

With the soft curls of her hair, she looked almost  _ cute _ , in a childish way that might’ve made Nadia not want her to be gone as soon as possible. But knowing the girl, it was merely a facade. 

And yet, Lucrécia didn’t wear her smug smile. She seemed instead pensive and, with more careful evaluation, Nadia could see something was different about her. The star student wore basic foundation, and even Nadia herself could see it took relatively low effort on her part. Her nails were painted a faded, pastel pink, but cracked enough that she could not only see the color underneath but pieces of flesh that were clearly the result of nail-biting. 

She didn’t say anything, waiting for Lucrécia to strike. Expecting tension and anger from the girl who was her self-declared enemy, she instead saw only fatigue. 

“Hello, Nadia.” She said, followed by a sigh. 

“Lucrécia.” Nadia responded coldly, not wanting to risk letting her guard down. “What are you doing here?” 

  
“I just came by to say…” Lucrécia began her train of thought. “I heard you’re coming back to school next year.”

“And you’re here to scare me off?” The scathing comment came without pity. “Because it’s not going to work.”

“I came here to say…” She began, wearing a smile that looked clearly artificial, yet lacked the arrogance of her usual ones. “I’m looking forward to it.” 

“What do you mean by that?” Nadia was confused. The diplomats’ daughter in front of her had all but cheered when she’d learned her rival wouldn’t be returning to Las Enciñas. 

“Remember what I said, about being equals?” They’d changed positions, gradually during the course of the conversation, with Nadia now standing behind the counter that Lucrécia began to lean into, their faces almost touching, and she couldn’t stop looking at how her lip gloss glittered on her lips, almost capturing the faint sunlight of an early spanish morning. “I think that makes you smart enough to figure it out.” 

With that, she turned away from the girl and began to walk towards the door. Having stepped one foot outside, Lucrécia turned her back to Nadia, wisps of her caramel hair looking like a halo under the direct light. 

“But then again, human emotion was never your area of expertise.” 


End file.
